Kensa, Ryu
Ryu Kensa (検査リュウ Kensa, Ryu) is a member of Sunagakure and also one of the few that practices in the Art Fan Jutsu. Personality Ryu is the definition of lay back; he is extremely friendly to others; with that, his guard is down most of the time. He barely letting anything bothers him: He still has that goof ball personality and adapted other’s life style. Smiling his problems away, he enjoys relaxing, sleeping and eating more than other activities. Now, once he is a battle, his personality completely changes into a cold fighter: He fights with pure strategy to finish the match quickly; once he targets his opponent, it would take a lot of people or high ranks Shinobi to stop him. He fights to kill and avoid/counter as much as he can though he still knows his limits. Once he is in a spar, his Sparring partner can’t take him too seriously, he would only taunt you to see how good they are in controlling you temper: He wouldn’t attack to hurt; he would just attack to break his opponent’s will (Heavy but Harmless attacks). Appearance Ryu current appearances: He looks like he is fifteen years old, upper wild spiking dark red hair with a short ponytail matching his dark red bright eyes. His pale like skin tone and his height is normal for a slim build however his strength isn’t something to be messed with. He normally wearing a full black suit: Black long ‘bell’ Pants, Black/white style close jacket and Black leather boot; white turtle neck undershirt with the sleeves rolled up and of course, a small ring on his right middle finger he got from his parents. Background Ryu was born in the village of Sunagakure which he was raised in a family of four. His family had a special trait with them, they only have Wind element, nothing more than that. At the age of six, his family decided it was time for him to train and learn about the Wind Element, how to unitize it. They did a small simple activity to see what he would be learning in the future whereas it shows his body structure was able to handle the large fan. Because of that result, his Sister which was only four years older had to help him train even though she recently learns about the Basics of the Fan herself. Five years as past since he was training with this sister in the Art of the Fan, surpassed her strength when she was at his age. He still had a lot of work ahead of him but he had his sister at his side, he was sure nothing bad would happen. At eleven years old, he had to enrol in the academy whereas he was having a hard time because of his goof ball personality though over the time, he makes great friends and also great enemies. One day, he was attacked by a boy because the girl they like loved him causing a conflict however his sister finally arrives to the scene on time to stop them from laying a finger on her brother. Four more years, he was still short on a fan so he had to train with his sister’s like always; practicing his swings, because of that, he was above the average strength for boys at fifteen. Once faithful day after his family returns from a trip, they were attacked by Zombies, hundreds of them. His parents tribute there self for him and his sister to escape however it seems that something happen on the way to the gates. While he was cutting down zombies, he was tackled by four of them but they didn’t bite him as yet: it was up to his sister, it was to let him die or her because she was surrounded by them. Choosing her brother’s life, she uses her fan jutsu to blow them off him and clean the passage but she had to suffer with her own life as they pin and bite into her skin. Tossing him the fan, she left him with a few words. “Ryu…Keep smiling…Don’t seek revenge…Just survive so our deaths wouldn’t be in vain..”, she told him before they rip her apart continue. Leaving Suna with nowhere else to go, he seeks a new place to settle and to find the other Suna villagers. Arcs Rings Of Faith Arc After leaving the waste land, he wanted to prefill his sister’s dying request as he made his way towards the village name Kirigakure. He waits on the next challenge ahead of him Abilities Ryu is still a novice but he is capable of kunoichi that specialises in long-range combat. Ninjutsu In combat, Ryu uses his sister’s giant iron fan (鉄扇, tessen) in tandem with his Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents winds. With the Fan’s density and shape, it can be used to glide on in the air for only a short period of time. With the three star marks on the fan; the more you open it out controls the amount of power uses in a Jutsu from lesser to greater order however the more widely the fan is opened, the harder it is to handle. Stats